Mark Consuelos
'Mark Andrew Consuelos '''is an American televison and film actor, most known for his role of Mateo Santos on the soap opera ''All My Children. ''He portrays Chris on the NBC show, ''The New Normal. Career Consuelos had a starring role in the educational serial Connect With English, which aired on public television stations as part of the Annenberg/CPB Project. In February 1995, Consuelos had his breakthrough when he landed the role of Mateo Santos on the soap opera All My Children. There, he fell in love with his on-screen love interest Kelly Ripa, and secretly married her in Las Vegas, in May 1996. At the time, he lived on co-star Winsor Harmon's sofa; Harmon was one of the few to know that co-stars Ripa and Consuelos were not only dating, but married. Ripa and Consuelos continued to tape episodes of All My Children until 2002, when Ripa wished to focus more on her other job: taking over for Kathie Lee Gifford as host of what then became Live! with Regis and Kelly then, Live! with Kelly and now, subsequently Live! with Kelly and Michael. Consuelos is a regular guest co-host. Since leaving All My Children, Consuelos has starred in the feature film The Great Raid, which debuted in theatres in 2005. In 2006, he appeared in the movie My Super Ex-Girlfriend as "Steve", and in 2007 he appeared in Wedding Daze. He has been seen on the Lifetime series Missing, with Vivica A. Fox. He also had a part in Ugly Betty. Consuelos hosted two reality dating shows, Age of Love and Science of Love, both airing on NBC in 2007. He guest-starred on Third Watch, Friends, American Family, Fortune Hunter, SeaQuest and Hope & Faith. On October 3, 2008 he performed the marriage ceremony for Howard Stern and model/actress Beth Ostrosky at the Le Cirque restaurant in New York City. The two couples had grown close, which was why Stern asked Consuelos to perform the wedding ceremony. Consuelos agreed, and took it upon himself to seek ordination to make it an official ceremony for Stern and Ostrosky. The guest list for the wedding included Joan Rivers, Barbara Walters, Billy Joel and wife Katie Lee, Jimmy Kimmel, Sarah Silverman, and Stern's radio co-host Robin Quivers. A weekly live episode of the "Oprah Winfrey Show" premiered in the show's 23rd season with a panel consisting of Mark Consuelos, Ali Wentworth, Oprah Winfrey, and Gayle King. The panel discussed the week's news and highlighted events in the media and on the show. In the 2009–10 season, Winfrey hosted this segment on her own. Fridays Live did not return for the show's 25th season. In 2012 Consuelos guest-starred on an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit titled "Justice Denied". He played Michael, the prime suspect in a brutal rape during Fleet Week. Consuelos is not new to the Law & Order franchise, he had guest-starred in the sixth season episode "Albatross" of Law & Order: Criminal Intent as the U.S. Attorney involved in a case where the judge's life is threatened. Consuelos portrayed Spivey, a recurring character, in American Horror Story: Asylum, the second season of the anthology horror series. Filmography TV *''All My Children'' *''Road Rules'' *''Connect With English'' *''Third Watch'' *''Friends'' *''American Family'' *''Beautiful Girl'' *''Missing'' *''Hope & Faith'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Age of Love'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''The Protector'' *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''American Horror Story: Asylum'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''The Last Place on Earth'' *''Pride & Loyalty'' *''The Great Raid'' *''My Super Ex-Girlfriend'' *''Wedding Daze'' *''Cop Out'' Category:Cast Category:Guest Stars